


A reunion a century in the making

by asriell



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Long-Term Relationship(s), Minor Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asriell/pseuds/asriell
Summary: She had been there when the Calamity first hit.She had fought her way out of Castletown towards the last known place the Princess was seen.She had fallen but was saved, Watched over by the Goddess until the Hero came back.The world is different now though. Once the esteemed Captain of the Royal Guards, now just a traveler trying to navigate this new Hyrule while also finishing what was started 100 years ago alongside the Hero.The only problem is she can't remember some key details, like who she was to this boy who had found her up ontop of Lanayru and why of all people did she have to fight Ganon too.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first time posting on here so im a bit nervous about how it all works. I hope to improve as i go so all help is welcomed. This story idea has been in my head since ive finished BoTW and i hope you like the opening.

None of this was supposed to happen. 

We thought were were so prepared with all of the ancient Technology we had uncovered. The Divine Beasts. The Guardians

We had The Hero who would seal the Darkness along side the Princess who just that morning, went up to Mount Lanayru to try and awaken the Holy Sealing Power that rested within her. 

Yet here we are now. My men, slaughtered around me like animals while i laid on the floor, thrown away by the very machines we had intended to use for our fight against Calamity Ganon. Castletown had fallen only moments after the Castle had been fully engulfed by the Calamity. People, in their panic, tried to run out of the Town in fear of what was soon going to happen if they stayed any longer, could not outrun the laser of a Guardian. That's where I had tried to help. I had sent my men to try and fight off whatever we could but, even the Royal guard were quickly made an example of the power and merciless nature Ganon held and soon enough, it was just me and two other guards. 

I didn't have to look at the last remainders of the Guard to know we couldn't stay here. We had no chances of surviving if we continued trying to fight them all back like this. No, Hyrule Castle may have fell but, somewhere out there The Princess still lived. Of course she had her entourage to protect her but the Champions would no doubt have to separate from her to pilot the Divine Beasts, leaving just her and Link.

Link.

He would protect the Princess to his very last breath and then some, this much i knew and that much i feared. Yet i knew, I couldn't let that happen...no, we need them both if we still want a chance against Ganon. Summoning all of my strength, I pulled myself up from the floor and stumbled my way to what was left of my battalion as by now, enough coverage from the destroyed homes and walls allowed us to make our escape out of the ruins that were once Castletown and towards Mount Lanayru. There may not have been a King or a kingdom to protect any longer but, there was still one person that was worth protecting and the Guardians or Ganon himself would not stop me from getting to hi- Her. Getting to Her. Please just wait a bit longer Princess....

\----------------------------------------------

The Calamity spread through Hyrule fields quickly as evident on the hell that ran wild everywhere i turned. Getting to Lanayru was difficult enough without all of this going on, add a few broken ribs, internalized bleeding and two guards just as bad if not worse than you to the mix and the chances of fighting our way out off Hyrlue fields dropped by the second. Yet, we couldn't just stand there like sitting cuccos and wait to be picked off. I hadn't gotten to where i was doing so and i wasn't going to start now. We just need to be smart about it. Help from the Goddess would also be welcomed but Praying would have to wait. Right now, I had to clear somewhat of a path towards Zoras domain, Mipha would be our biggest help at the moment.

Drawing my Sword from it's scabbard, I steadied myself and marched forward, my men right behind me. Keep her safe Link. For all or sakes. and for mine, don't die.


	2. Chapter 2- A cold awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, im back with another chapter! im still trying to get into a decent updating groove so please bare with me as updates are kinda everywhere! but aside from that, heres where the story really starts, enjoy.

What's happening? Where am I? Why am I here?

Those where the first questions I Had asked When I felt consciousness. It was an odd feeling, being engulfed by darkness one moment only to feel light hitting my face. The light was dim at first but gradually brightened as i struggled to actually open my eyes. Eventually I did manage it but, nothing could prepare me for the sights or feelings that awaited.

The first thing i noticed was the cold, the next was the small statue that stood behind me. It was hard to make out what it was at first because as it turned out, the Statue is what was glowing. It wasn't as bright now but the soft green hues where there, now nothing more then a gentle glow. The third thing i noticed was where I was; It was a small cave, just big enough to fit a person sitting down with what seemed to be vegetation covering the entrance. It was overall a very snug fit. The final thing i noticed was my attire; I was dressed in an old tunic with pants fitting the same description and boots that seemed worn. There were tears and holes nearly everywhere not to mention the red stains on the left sleeve and lower torso with the sloppy sew job that i assumed was to close the hole there as well. The strangest part of the outfit however was the cloak, out of everything, it was in the best condition with the exception of a few burnt marks and its worn down look, it was still usable which was great but, the cloak itself wasn't what caught my attention. It was the scuffed up golden emblem that acted as the clasp. Three golden triangles formed one bigger triangle. I couldn't look at it any longer. It started to hurt my head

Enough of that. I needed to get out of here...

I tested both my fingers and my legs first, a slow start to get them moving but at least i knew i could. Once more blood started to flow through my body and better movement as a result, I forced myself to crawl through the nearly frozen vegetation and into the cold.

Where was this? There was snow as far i could see and mountains whose peaks vanished into the clouds above. Standing up, i tried to get a better look of my surroundings only to still not know where i was, there wasn't a person in sight or a trail, It was just...snow.

I guess the best thing to do would be to try and get to higher ground, get real look around wherever this is...I just need to keep moving, standing around would just freeze me up and I'd like to avoid that for as long as possible. Just need to keep moving...

\-----------------------------------------------

Hours it's felt like, each step i take more painful then the last. who was i to think i could climb a mountain with what im wearing? Now ive lost feeling in both legs and face, surprisingly enough, the cold hadnt gone to my arms yet, maybe the swinging i did while trudging through the snow helped. It doesn't matter now, The rest of me wants to just lay down and not get back up, to close my eyes and let the comfortable darkness engulf me again. 

I couldn't though. No matter how much i wanted to, I couldn't. Something in me wouldn't let me.

Fighting against it was difficult, I was so wrapped up in it i didnt even see the trail that had come into view, or the summit to which it lead too until i was already on it and following it. It was all somewhat of a daze for me if im honest, all i knew now was I now had a destination to go to and like hell i would follow it through. This new determination lit a fire within me and gave me the strength to push on. There was only one thing on the mind and i was getting to it. It was no wonder I Didn't notice the footsteps already made on the trail before me. 

It was only at the end of the trail where i would come face to face with the person who had made them. I didn't know who he was but, one word popped into my head the second i laid eyes on him. He who stood at the top of this mountain infront of a spring before a giant statue. Hero


	3. Chapter 3- A boy and a Girl

There we stood, just staring at one another unsure on what to say or make of the situation. It was quite obvious he hadn't expected someone else to be up here, let alone someone in my gear, or lack there of. Just looking over at him I could tell this wasn't his first time in this environment, His bulky and layered doublet reminded me of the cold that had stopped blowing for only a moment. Or perhaps it was the shock of actually running into someone that caused me to forget it.

He was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat and turning to face me fully,

"What are you doing here?"

Although an innocent enough question, there was suspicion laced in his words and I could see his hand drift slowly to the travelers sword on his back,

"I don't know"

It was the truth, what else could I say?

"I just followed the trail leading up here not too long ago. What are YOU doing up here?"

If he was allowed to have suspicions then so was I. After all, what reason do either of us have here at a place like this? Where even was this?

"That's something you shouldn't worry about. I think it would be best if you just turned back now"

What was his problem. I just asked the same question he asked me and he has the audacity to give me this attitude. This wouldn't work at all,

"I don't even know where I'd turn back to if i were to listen. I don't even know where I am. If I did, do you think I'd have wasted my time talking to you?"

That took his aback a bit but, aggression met aggression in my eyes and this was no different. Slowly, the boy brought his hand away from the sword and gave me a look over,

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? how'd you get up here to begin with?"

The attitude was gone now but the suspicion stayed. Couldn't blame him for that honestly,

"I don't know I woke up on this mountain and now im here. I don't know what else to say''

By now, the cold started to really set in and my body shook to try and warm up. That's when a switch seemed to flip with him. The suspicion was gone and in it's place was concern and the faintest bit of panic, that much as evident based off the slight twitch from his hands and legs as he made to move towards me only to stop before,

"You came up all this way dressed in... that?"

He finally took a step forward towards me. All the while i struggled to keep my shivering down. How much more of this cold would I be able to take before that numb feeling already infecting my legs spread to the rest of me? Maybe if i brought the cloak closer around me... 

Why is he looking at me like that?

"That emblem! where did you get it?"

Emblem?...oh right...damn it...I...I can't feel anything....!

"Hey...Hey!''

last thing i knew, the boy was yelling and running at me. After that, it was very much a blur

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw a green field from atop a hill. A castle was in clear view from where I sat and past that, A giant bird that flew above. I turned to my right and saw a boy laying on his back, soaking in the warm rays of sunlight. Everything below his neck was clear to see but, where his face was supposed to be was a blank space. Despite this, There was still a feeling of familiarity to him that felt like a comfort I'd yet to feel since waking up in that cave. I wanted to stay there forever but the Goddess seemed to have other plans because next thing i knew, I was coming to again.

"Hey....Hey! Are you alright?"

For the second time that day I woke up, this time i was greeted by the wide blue eyes of the boy from the mountain. Now with him in closer distance and no sideways falling snow that made it difficult to see him, I could really take in what he looked like. Blue eyes, Blond hair, pointed ears. Ah, he's a Hylian. At least we're the same in that sense,

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to wake up...You've been out for a few hours now, the sun started to set.''

he explained with a sigh before turning his back to tend to the fire just off to the side of us. Hours had passed huh? so that means...

"Did you...did you carry me here?"

My voice came out just above a raspy whisper. It hurt, like swallowing with a sore throat,

"Yeah, you would have froze to death if i didn't. Im surprised you lasted as long as you did before collapsing actually, you felt like Ice when I picked you up."

He explained as he turned back to look at me. The fire was underway now and gradually lit up the area as the sun continued to set. Our shadows grew against the ground and the sounds of the late evening sounded out around us. That warm feeling of comfort filled me as he continued,

" The locals convinced me not many people made the journey up the mountain in fear of the monsters along the path as well as the frigid cold. I guess it was just a shock to see anyone else there, sorry for coming off as hostile as I did."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before dropping his hand back down to his lap and silence was what followed. We stayed like that for some time because the next time I spoke up, The sun had set,

"Thank You"

With the silence broken now, I began trying to sit up now that feeling returned back to my legs. Looking at it now, it's a wonder how I didn't loose anything to frostbite,

"What were you doing up there If i can ask?"

I looked at him, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him my situation,

"I woke up on the mountain, Inside a cave. That's really all. To save you anymore questions, I don't know why I was there or how I got there, I don't even really know who I am. I just woke up."

He listened silently and nodded once I'd finish. He didn't comment on anything about my story, it was as if it made sense to him. It was like he even expected it in some sense,

"I was up there looking for something, well, someone actually...how do I say this..."

What was he on about? Looking for someone..? 

"I had heard the story about the Lady of Lanaryu, a supposedly friendly spirit that protected travelers that visited the spring of Wisdom at the top. I didn't think much of the story at first, I thought it was some fairytale the children of the village were told but it wasn't until the Village elder confirmed it wasn't just a story but something that had been real and common knowledge decades ago, I knew I wanted to see for myself if the stories held through. I didn't find the spirit but...I found you...and I think it means something, something big and important.''

My eyes widened, It had to have been a coincidence that all this happened surely...

"Im sorry but im no great spirit, I'll admit it was odd that we just so happened to meet where we did when we did but that all just sounds so silly!''

The boy shook his head and stood up, there was a new determination about him now that concerned me slightly,

"You said so yourself, you don't know who you are so, who's to say you aren't more then you appear? sure..uh you don't exactly fit the description Impa gave me...there's no armor or a sword anywhere on you...hmmh and you're not exactly a spirit I dont think...but you have that emblem!"

he exclaimed, pointing to my cloak,

"I'm not one to talk because of certain reasons but, i know it's not everyday someone will have a triforce on them like that. It means something and I know it. That's why tomorrow we're going to head back to the village, Impa will surely know more about all this"

All of this was happening so quickly, triforce?armor and sword? what village? who's Impa? who is this boy!?

"Excuse me but, I don't understand a single thing you're talking about! I don't even know your name!"

My outburst had shut him up for a moment, I guess what I said registered to him after a while because he rubbed the back of his head again,

"Oh right...hehe sorry about that..."

He extended a hand towards me with a small grin,

"I'm Link"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Talk around the Campfire

"Link"

There was a familiarity with the name that surfaced immediately and I had no way of explaining why. Just hearing it made my chest tighten and breath hitch. I could feel something trying to explain why I felt as I did but a memory was not recalled, not now anyway. God, just trying to will it to come to me hurt my head! I couldn't focus and the only things I heard was the pounding in my head and the far off calls of concern from the boy now know to me as Link, 

"Hey, are you alright? You've been starring off into nothing for a while now" 

Snapping out of my trance, I blinked and refocused on the situation at hand, 

"ah...? Ah!" 

It was embarrassing, having spaced off suddenly like that in front of him! This wasn't me! I didn't space out when talking to someone! or....or was I? I mean i couldn't even recall my own name let alone how I used to act before waking up! what if... what if this was normal for me to do? Everything and nothing I did currently could be in character for me....so who am I really? 

"I-im sorry... I-i don't know what's wrong with me!" 

I clutched my head, everything was starting to become a bit much for me. All of this new information I'd just learned and the strange feelings and sensations that would nearly take over me at seemingly random occurrences, I felt helpless. 

A silence set in between us, the only sounds heard were the crackling of the fire and whatever noises came from the darkness around us. We stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime before he broke it. I could heard him take a few steps and stop directly infront of me. when I looked up, he was crouched there, eye to eye with me, 

"Nothing is wrong with you" 

He began softly, 

"Today must been a lot for you so it's normal to react the way you are. If I'm being honest, I'd be a lot more concerned if you didn't question everything or at least react a bit to all this.'' 

He smiled then trying to ease the tension with what im assuming was an attempt at a joke. He was obviously trying to help me, even if he didn't really understand what I was feeling (Or so I thought) 

"I'm not exactly sure how long you've been asleep but, I know a thing or two about waking up in places you didn't recognize or without a familiar face to get you by. You start freaking out which is reasonable of course but when that's all settled down, you have to remember something" 

I looked at him, curiosity slowly peeking, what was there to remember in the midst of a breakdown? 

"It's not so scary. If anything it's a new adventure, a way to start over for the better. Maybe at one point you'll start recalling everything but until then, just live your life one day at a time" 

One day at a time...? It couldn't be that simple could it? But the way he spoke about it...why did it feel like he knew exactly what i felt? 

"How are you sure I'll recall my memories? What if I have none and I'm forever to spend my days a stranger to myself?" 

The fear that had momentarily subsided when he spoke, reared it's ugly head again. Who was i trying to kid? There was no way he understood anything i was going through. If anything, i reckoned he just wanted me to calm down and not cause any problems for him! I wasn't scared anymore oh no, I was started to get annoyed! Who does he think h- 

"Because It's not very common these days someone brandishes the Triforce like that, even if it is just a clasp" 

He grinned. It felt like something...it felt like something very old...Gods, my head is starting to hurt again! 

"I know we just met, well not really...You know my name but we don't exactly know yours but...that's ok! You're the Lady of Lanaryu aren't you?" 

He laughed, he had obviously meant it as a joke but, even I had to admit, there was something about the name that stuck, 

"I'm sure Impa will know, she's been around for a very long time believe it or not and if anyone might know who you are, it's her" 

Great, the one possibility of finding out who I am is in the hands of some old bat, 

"And if she isn't able to tell me who I am then what? What am I supposed to do then? Just start my life over without a clue in the world ab-" 

I was abruptly cut off, but not by a hush or by him talking over me. no, not at all. This boy had his finger over my lips, 

"We're just going in circles at this point, there's no point is worrying yourself about things that haven't even happen, this is what I meant when I said to live life one day at a time. If you keep thinking about it, you'll start overthinking and then what? Are you going to spend the rest of your life thinking about what ifs?" 

As much as I hated to admit it, He had a point. I couldn't do anything about my situation as of now so, why should i spend my time fearing about what could happen? Gently, i placed my hand over the one still pressed against my lips and moved it away, 

"Can I begin with this; Never place your fingers over my mouth again, I don't know where they've been but i doubt it's anywhere clean" 

His eyes widened as pink dusted his cheeks, 

"As for everything else. Fine, I'll stop worrying for now. key word being 'for now'. If i come to find out this Impa woman knows nothing about me, I'm worrying myself down to the bone." 

There it was again. The sounds of his laughter filled the space between us and as much as i wanted to remain serious, I couldn't fight the small smile that had broke. I had known Link for less then a day yet here we were, talking and laughing as if we were old friends. Granted I was still painfully aware he could just as well be acting the part of the helpful traveler and wait to murder me, most likely stealing the clasp he seemed far too interested in but I had a dozen other fears, I didn't want to add the most possible one to the pile, 

"Now that that's settled with, I think we should consider our options and what we can do next." 

The smiles and laughter was gone, replaced with a more stern expression, 

"We can either camp here and wait for morning to make our way down to the village or we can head out now and get there when the sun rises. There are challanges with both options; If we stay the night, someone will have to stay up and keep watch each hour to make sure we aren't attacked by any monsters in the area. The lack of sleep might effect us a bit while traveling but there's no way we can both sleep in such an open area, besides traveling during the day would mean less monsters." 

I nodded along to what he said, It made sense really, It would be much easier to travel during the day but we would be tired. Or at least I know I would be...When it came to habits and stamina, he was a mystery to me, 

"Traveling now would mean we'd most likely face more monsters but we'd get to the village sooner. I assume we're both awake enough for the trip so that's not a really big concern, we could just sleep in the comfort and protection of the village once there." 

He explained everything clearly. I saw the pros and cons of both sides and after a moment I knew which one I had favored, 

"We should leave now." 

He seemed taken back from my answer. Did he not expect it? 

"You said it yourself, we'd get there faster. The monsters were a possibility in both choices, this one just had a higher risk." 

Pushing myself to my feet slowly, I continued on with my reasoning, 

"I wouldn't be able to sleep much if at all tonight anyway, I'm far too anxious for it so it would slow us down in the morning. Let's just get it over with and leave now while we're both alert hmmh?" 

I felt my back crack as I finally stood upright which was followed by where my leg connected to my hip. I didn't realize how bunched up I felt, 

"If you're sure about it, you'll need something. It's dangerous to go alone. Take this" 

He was handing out a worn looking sword to me. Where did he even get that from? 

"It's a travelers sword, it's light and does a decent amount of damage if you use it right. Better for both of us to be carrying a weapon then to rely on the one right?" 

Slowly I reached out to take it. His hand brushed against mine just slightly as I took it from him and I swore I felt a jolt. This was a regular sword right? 

"You DO know how to use it right?" 

There it was again. A small, teasing grin, 

"What's there not to get, you stick them with the pointy side" 

Indistinctly, My hands wrapped around the handle to support it's weight. He was right when he said it was lightweight and I could already see that swinging it would not be a difficult task if it came down to it. 

"Alright then! Let's be on our way then shall we?" 

He was just finishing stomping out the fire when he dusted his pants off and motioned for me to follow him. Well...Here goes nothing...


End file.
